Closing Out Caducia
Back to 2011 Logs Monday, August 08, 2011, 10:33 PM Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, First Aid, Swivel (Mentioned, but not present - Caducia) Ratchet is collecting supplies and equipment for Crackshot's microsurgery the following day. He uses tweezers to sort jumper wiring and components into the appropriate containers in a sterilization container. He's glad the 'Bay is relatively quiet that he can work in the relatively spacious main bay, but he'd rather be reading and sipping energon. Prowl steps into the repair bay, glancing around quickly. Spotting Ratchet, he makes his way over to the medic, careful not to startle him and ruin his work. "Ratchet." He says quietly, flicking his gaze back at the door momentarily. Prime should be joining them any moment. "Do you have a few moments?" Optimus Prime enters the medbay less than a breem after Prowl. "I got your message, Prowl. I assume this concerns Caducia. Perhaps we should discuss this in Ratchet's office?" He suggests. Ratchet looks up from the top of his optics as he works. He vents a sigh. "Of course. After you?" He gestures toward the office. Prowl tilts his head slightly in thanks, heading toward Ratchet's office. "Yes, this involves Caducia. Thank you for your time, Prime." He palms the controls to open, slipping inside the office and waiting for the other two. Optimus Prime ducks into Ratchet's office, stepping around Prowl and Ratchet's desk to sit in the larger chair on the far side of it, scooting it to one side so there is room for Prowl to pull up a second chair. "It's no problem at all, Prowl. This situation is very concerning, and we should resolve it as quickly as possible or everyone's sake." Ratchet drops into his desk chair and waves for the 2IC to begin. "Of course," he says. Prowl pulls up a second chair next to Prime, settling down in it so that his doorwings aren't banging into anything. "As you are both undoubtedly aware, we have reason to believe that the Autobot Caducia may not be as loyal to the cause as previously believed. She has brought unauthorized tech onto the base- something that sent Red Alert into fits, by the way- as well as accessing medical files she did not have clearance or reason to. Without anything definitive to prove her guilt or innocence, I believe it would be in our best interests to remove her from her post." Optimus Prime interlaces his fingers and leans back in his chair. "I'm inclined to grant your request, but I dislike setting the precedent that we will dismiss someone without giving him or her the chance to defend themselves against any accusations, particularly when they are serious as these are. Has Caducia cooperated with your investigation?" Ratchet revs his engine softly and narrows his optics to observe the two officers on the other side of his desk. He listens quietly. "She has not made any attempts to obstruct the investigation, but she has not assisted in any way." Prowl answers, pulling a datapad from his subspace and pulling up several files. "I do not wish to do this either, but without any way to confirm or dispell our suspicions, I find it to be the most prudent course of action. I am not saying we should remove her from Iacon entirely. In fact, I suggest against it, as it will allow us to monitor her reactions and communications." Optimus Prime nods slowly, optics thoughtful above his mask. "Her response when I refused to approve her transfer from medical to engineering was... disappointing. However, we have a number of talented engineers, and she was hired specifically beacuse of her medical expertise, lacking though that may have turned out to be. Ratchet, do you have any input to give on this situation?" Ratchet tarries, picking up a stray jumper wire on his desk and examining it before venting a heavy sigh and replying. "My opinion is that she did not belong in any position of responsibility in Medical, and that she should not be in a position of responsibility in engineering, either, because while she would not be dealing with patients directly all the time as an engineer, the effects of her skill and handiwork on other mech's lives would be no less palpable." He frowns deeply. "I don't want her on my staff." "Her actions appear to support your opinion, Ratchet." Prowl says mildly. "I do not believe-" Whatever he was about to say is interrupted by the quiet beep of his comm, and he tilts his head to listen. "...It appears the issue is moot. Red Alert informs me that Caducia has resigned from her post and is currently on her way out of Iacon." Optimus Prime continues to frown. "I suppose the situation is resolved, then. Do you have any further concerns about the situation?" He asks the two officers before rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "I do regret that my attempt to lighten your workload ended up this way, Ratchet." Ratchet snorts. "I think we know better than to expect any sort of perfect solution. Something else will probably come along," he allows with a shrug. "I don't have anything else to add if you don't." Prowl considers for a moment. "So long as no further intelligence shows her as interacting with known Decepticon contacts, I see no reason to worry about her any longer. I suggest leaving Iacon under heightened security for a short period longer so that she, or the true mole if it was not her, does not become suspicious." Prime considers for a moment. "Alright, then. We'll consider the matter closed. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Ratchet shrugs. "If neither of you have any symptoms to complain about, I don't think so," he says. First Aid enters from Main Level Roadway. Swivel enters from Main Level Roadway. First Aid hurries into the medbay, very nearly dragging a rust-covered and completely filthy Swivel behind him as he heads straight for Ratchet's office. He knocks on the closed door- it's never closed. What's going on? Swivel has no choice but to follow along at First Aid's brisk pace, but she is dragging her feet some and her head is bowed, and her free arm fidgety, causing rust flakes to fall off. Following behind her is a cinnabar trail of filth. When First Aid knocks, she shudders and looks almost as if she's ready to bolt. Ratchet starts and jumps up to open the door. "What the --?!" Optimus Prime looks up, optics brightening. He almost frowns under the faceplate at the interruption, starting to stand from where he sat. First Aid tugs Swivel a little further forward. "Swivel, tell him what you just told me. Ratchet, we have a problem." First Aid looks scared. Continues in Iacon, We Have A Problem Category: LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Ratchet's LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Swivel's LogsCategory:Caducia's Logs